


Small Bump

by daughterofmadness (vkako7)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkako7/pseuds/daughterofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic inspired by Ed Sheeran's song Small Bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

_Demi had been waiting for Nick to come home now few hours and she was growing inpatient. Only half hour left and she wanted the surprise to be perfect. She had first thought of doing something sweet and kind of cliché but after first hour she turned against it and threw the balloons away. Simple was perfect. When Nick came home he found Demi sleeping on their couch curled into ball with her favorite blanket. He smiled at the sight, kissed her forehead gently and made his way to kitchen. Demi woke up to the smell of food and slowly made her way towards her husband. "Nick, baby you're home." Demi sighed and hugged Nick from behind burying her face to his back. "Hey there sleepyhead. Did you miss me?" Nick whispered turning Demi around and kissing her softly on her lips. "Always." Demi tightened her grip on his waist before pulling slightly away. "Nick there's something I have to tell you." She locked her eyes with his and small smile formed on her lips. "Yeah?" Nick said softly running his hands up and down on her sides. Demi took a deep breath and took his hands from her sides and placed them on her stomach. "You're gonna be daddy." She murmured. Nick's eyes dropped to Demi's belly. "Really?" Demi squished his hands tightly with hers. "Yeah. We are having a baby." Then Demi felt Nick's lips crashing on hers and small giggle escaped her mouth. "Best day of my life! I love you so much Demi." Nick pulled away and tugged her hair behind her ear. "I love you more." Demi replied hugging him tightly once again._   
  
Every since they found out Demi was pregnant Nick had sung to the baby.   
  
_First it was just random songs that meant the world to him, but one day Demi found Nick in their nursery with his guitar singing song she had never heard before. He had his back to the door._   
" **You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life, You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes, I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now your scan of my unmade plans,A small bump in four months, you're brought to life..."**   
_She made her way next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "That beautiful" Nick put the guitar on the floor and hugged her by the side. "It's for the baby" Demi kissed him sweetly and took the guitar from the floor and handed it to Nick. "Can you sing more?" Nick took his guitar turning his face towards her completely. "Yeah. But it's not ready yet." Nick started to strumming the chords._ **"hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth, If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright."  
  
** It became their habit every night lay in bed talking and singing to her tiny bump that had formed on her belly. They wanted their baby to recognize their voices.   
  
_"I really wish our baby will have you curls. Then it would be the cutest child ever." Demi sighed snuggling closer to Nicks warmth."Our baby will be cutest child no matter what." Nick said kissing her head gently. "But I really would love if the baby would have your chin dimple." He smiled and started quietly singing to her._ **"Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin. With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin. Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice, And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes..."  
  
** It was the worst day of their lives. Demi was running late all morning and Nick was having breakfast with his parents. They had decided that she'd walk to the studio and he would pick her up afterwords and they would have a date night. She was texting to Nick that she was fine but running little late while rushing in the morning traffic and she didn't have time to notice the car that came until it was too late. The car crashed to Demi and she went flying on the concrete her phone with the unfinished text message still in her hand. She stayed at hospital few days before coming home.   
  
_Demi was feeling horrible. It wasn't the bumps and bruises that she got from the accident, but the empty feeling she got every time she rested her hands on her, now flat, stomach. She was blaming herself and he blamed himself. They hadn't talked to each other properly for a week now. While wondering in their empty house Demi heard quiet singing from the nursery. "_ **'Cause you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright."** _She leaned to the door frame listening Nick's singing tears gathering in her eyes._ **"'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."** _"Nick..." Demi chocked on her words while breaking into loud sobs. She covered her face in her hands while repeatedly mumbling "I'm so so sorry" Demi felt Nick's embrace and hugged him as tightly as she could. "It's not your fault baby. I'm sorry too..." Both of them crying now. "I love you more than anything in this world." Demi whispered when her sobs died down. "As I love you" Drying their tears and carried her to their bed where they fell in restful sleep for the first time in a week._


End file.
